


Muddy fun

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in Tough Mudders with your friends. When you almost quit something drives you to go . When you get back to your hotel you find Gabriel.  You two have fun. You wake up to your teammates yelling. You meet your celebs and figure it was all a dream. Until you get back home to find Gabriel waiting for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy fun

Muddy fun

 

Pairing:Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

By:L.R.Bare

 

You have to admit when you first got to the Tough Mudder field you almost backed out. Could you really do this? You however wanted to challenge yourself to go through the paths and obstacle course. 

 

You were only half way through the course when you felt yourself almost give up. You heard a man's voice in your head telling you that "you could do it" and smelled candy along with . So you pushed yourself and got to the end with your team who just happened to be a Fangirl like you. 

 

You watched as your favorite celebrities went through the course too. Heck you even got behind the guy who played Sam on your favorite show Supernatural. They belonged to the Team Kings of Con. Your favorite character was Gabriel. You however never really got to see him. You did know he was there. 

 

Your teammates and you went back to your hotel rooms for the night you guys would be leaving out in the morning. There was two days of this to complete. You were determined to get through another day. Your muscles were sore and you were tired. When you got into your room there was music playing. Funny you did not leave music on. You went into your bathroom all you wanted as a bath. 

 

You saw candles lite by the huge bathtub. And the water was running. You jumped when you heard a voice behind you.

"Awww I see you made it through. " He said. It was the voice in your head and you smelled candy again. You turned around to see Gabriel with a glass of wine in his hand. 

"I think I am so tired. I am imagining things." You said thinking this was a dream or you were imagining things. The actor who played Gabriel would not be in your hotel room you knew that for sure. 

 

"You can believe what you want just get in the tub and I will wash you down. " Gabriel said 

"ok" You say and peel off your clothes. And get into the tub. You reach for the soap and see that "Your imaginary friend Gabriel " has already took the soap and lathered it on a lufa and he reached over to you. He starts washing you. You figure if it is a hallucination it is the best one you ever had. 

 

He gets up to your back and his other hand has another agenda. For it reaches around you and pulls you to him. You feel his arousal on your backside.

"Well if you are an illusion you are the best damn dream or illusion I have ever had. " You say aloud.

His one hand is massaging your breast and it feels so good. You moan. 

"That's right just go with it" He says into your ear and kisses your ear with his moist lips. His tongue licks the edge of your ear and his teeth nibble on your earlobe. He lays kisses down your neck all the while he is massaging your breasts. Your hair is washed at some point and he takes meticulous care with it.

 

After you are washed he starts seducing you. He lays more kisses on your neck. You turn around to reach for the wine glass and drink it as you look into his amber eyes. He has you mesmerized. He pulls you in for a kiss. When you lips meet his. You feel like you are on fire. His tongue plunged into your mouth. Together you explore each others mouths. He pulls you on top of him. You straddle him all the while kissing him. 

You feel his need growing as you both grind against each other. His hands slip between your legs. His fingers do circles on your clit making you moan into his mouth as you are kissing. His other hand reaches down there too and his finger slide into you and his other fingers do there magic. 

 

He breaks the kiss and whispers. "So do you think I am an illusion now?" He asks

 

You moan instead of answering and watch his eyes . The colors are swirling. The amber had gold and green flecks in it. 

"Please " you call out to him as his hands keep teasing you. 

"Please what Y/N?" He whispers

"Please I need you" You answer in a moan. 

He positions his manhood at your entrance and you slide down his huge member glorious inch by inch. You can not seem to take your eyes off his eyes. They fascinate you. And they swirl more as you both reach your breaking point. You feel yourself go over the edge of passion first and you close your eyes. You feel yourself break and he moans your name. You feel his seed go into you and You moan. 

He kisses you deeply. 

"That was great darling." Gabriel says as he lifts you out of the tub and dries you off. 

He carries you into bed. You feel lightheaded and he lays you down. And tucks you under the covers. 

"oh please stay with me." You beg him. 

"I will" He says and you feel him slip in with you as you fall asleep. He pulls your head to rest on his chest. Your limbs are entangled with his. You have the best dreams that night of Gabriel and you making love all night. 

You wake up the next morning to your team pounding on your door. 

"Come on sleepyhead" Molli yells as she is pounding on your door. 

"Raise and shine girl" Kourtney yells

"Get a move on" You hear Tina chime in.

You pull yourself out of bed and smell candy but he is no where around. 

"I knew it was a dream" you say aloud. You however are nude. You pull your robe on and answer the door because each team member is pounding on it. 

You open the door to find Molli, Kourtney, Tina, Michelle, Shannon, Kimberly and Jill. 

"Come on get dress you lazy lady." They all say laughing with you. 

You go into the bathroom and find the tub is clean and You shake your head as you dress. Thinking damn it .It felt so real. 

 

******************************************************

The course is grueling and your teammates and you get through it together. However this time. You all run into your favorites from your show. 

The actors are gracious and take pictures with you. Jill's and your favorite actor Richard (who plays Gabriel) hugs you both and says how awesome it is that you all completed the course. You curiously look into his eyes. His eyes are whiskey brown with flecks of blue. So you know you were dreaming every bit of last night. 

You smile and laugh at yourself for being so foolish. Jill elbows you and asks why you are daydreaming when you guys walk away from Richard who signed some stuff for you guys. All the actors did.

"oh it was just a dream I had " you say to Jill. 

You all get your stuff gathered and head to the airport. Your flights are going to be separate. You all live in different states so you all say goodbye. 

Kourtney and Molli are lucky they just have to drive to their house in Texas. The rest of you have flights to catch. You are happy you made the effort and are happy you got to spend time with your friends. 

 

You are going back home to Florida. You step out of the taxi. And carry yourself to your door. 

 

As you take a bath that night and are almost sleeping in the bath. You feel lips on your neck and smell candy. 

You turn around and find Gabriel kneeling at the side of your tub. 

"I told you I was not your imagination" Gabriel said smiling 

"How did you get in here" You ask

"Silly girl. I am an archangel" Gabriel says

"Gabriel but you are a character on a show" You says looking into his pretty eyes that are swirling gold and green along with amber. ]

 

He laughs "I was created long before that TV show. Can I help it if I think it is funny that I messed with the creators head and gave him my character." Gabriel smiles as he pulls off his clothes and scoots behind you in the tub. He pulls your lips to his and you kiss. 

Whether it is a dream or not. You are going to enjoy this night.


End file.
